


Desperation

by Feralious



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dubious Consent, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Missing Scene, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralious/pseuds/Feralious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya isn't the first to welcome Tony into the dungeon; Killian is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote with iwantcupcakes on Tumblr in mind, because I knew you were going to love this scene the second I saw it. Also shout-out to tabbystardust, because there's helpless!RDJ involved, so how can I not.
> 
> (Note: this was mainly written because at the time there were no Killian/Tony fics so please excuse its lack of quality.)

“Tony, Tony, Tony… do you see what your arrogance has cost you? First your girl and soon… your pride.”

He felt a thumb stroke his jaw but kept his eyes closed, pretending to still be unconscious. _No_ , he hadn’t lost Pepper; he’d rescue her, save her. And as for pride… there was absolutely nothing Killian could do to him that would hurt him. As long as he stayed away from Pepper, he could take anything he would throw at him.

A shiver ran through his spine as the thumb traveled lower and brushed along the corner of his lips though, slightly parting them. He fought the urge to bite down, yank at the zip ties that were leaving their marks in his flesh.

Tony Stark had been tied to beds before, but never like this – standing upright, body stretched but not nearly painful.

From this detail alone he knew it wasn’t Killian’s attention to hurt him; at least not physically.

He was, however, getting slightly worried when Killian’s hand slipped lower and lower, sliding almost – no, _definitely_ teasingly over his chest, his abdomen, where it remained dangerously close to his waistband.

He couldn’t see him, though he was careful not to clench his eyes shut too tightly – it needed to look natural, because if Killian found out… He felt a hint of fear tugging at his heart. He could take him and anyone in this house, but he needed Mark 42 to get here first. If he stood up to Killian _now_ … he would most likely regret it.

Tony would do anything to save his girl, but he wasn’t about to be violated if he could avoid it. And considering he was still tied up – normally not much of an objection, but in this case it was – there was really nothing he could do to Killian if he decided to get his hands on him – even more so than he was doing now. He’d just have to endure.

Tony had been through a lot of shit in his life, but he had always held on, never once thought of giving up. When he was kidnapped by terrorists and forced to build weaponry in a dark cave he got himself together and built something that would change his life forever. In that cave, facing the direst situation he’d ever been into until then in his life, he became Iron Man.

And then when the world was about to fall, _he_ , Tony Stark, saved it, even at the risk of his own life, at the risk of never seeing Pepper again.

As luck would have it he survived, but it wasn’t because he didn’t care anymore that he very nearly died.

It was because he _did_ care. Cared about Pepper, the Avengers, Manhattan; people he’d never even heard of.

He hadn’t realized it then, but that had been his first step in coming to understand that _he_ , Tony, was the real hero. Not Iron Man.

Tony was the hero, and heroes didn’t quit. Sometimes they fall, but they get back up.

And right now he had hit rock bottom.

He was having anxiety attacks, he was closing in on a fifty different suits that were all _still not good enough_ , he was trying but whatever he did, he couldn’t do it right, couldn’t do what used to come so easy to him, couldn’t make it _perfect_ , the way the old Tony Stark used to do things.

Almost dying in another dimension filled with aliens changes a man, and this time, Tony was not an exception to the rule.

For all his armor and money and newly acquired superhero status, he was still a man, after all.

He actually seemed to have been lost in his thoughts for a few moments, because when he realized this – he would’ve blinked, had his eyes not already been closed – he became hyperaware of Killian’s hand still on his body, still very close to regions he was now wishing his armor would protect, even if he still hadn’t fine-tuned the process of it attaching. Getting hit in the crotch with that amount of force still felt much more preferable to the alternative that seemed to be unfolding in front of him.

 _Don’t tense up_ , he told himself, but mostly, _don’t get turned on_.

The next thing he took notice of was Killian’s face close to his – he couldn’t see it, but without a doubt knew it was there. The warm breath on the skin of his neck, his cheek was sickening, but still he refrained from lashing out and biting him with all he got while kneeing him in the groin simultaneously.

Killian was muttering some other things, threats, probably, so close to his ear that Tony couldn’t tell where and if he was even touching him, because the proximity of him was sickening and alarming and he could feel another anxiety attack bubbling up.

If that happened he was done for, because there was no way he would be able to keep pretending to be unconscious if that hit him.

He took a deep breath, though careful not to let Killian notice, in an attempt to collect his thoughts. Well, at least his lower hand hadn’t moved; Killian’s fingers still only curled around his waistband.

He’d just have to wait and see. And as much as Tony hated being dependent on anyone but himself – even if relying on himself had become damn near impossible over the past few months because his mind and body continued to betray him time and time again – there was really nothing he could do. Not until he got his hands on Mark 42.

He just hoped that if Killian were to seriously take a step further in that direction, he’d be quick about it.

Then – Killian’s pressure on his body lifted and he almost let escape a sigh of relief at the imminent danger decreasing. Heavy footsteps started distancing themselves from him as he heard a door opening, another person entering the room. Those footsteps were light - a woman. Maya. He wanted to sneak a quick glance to see what new situation he found himself in, but didn’t. Better to stay cautious; he didn’t want Killian to come back and resume his actions.

As soon as he left he would pretend to wake up, turn on the charm, appeal to the rational scientist in her – and if that didn’t work, try to get through to the person he’d known thirteen years ago. It didn’t matter that he was now a messed-up individual as well; he’d just have to pretend. Pretend like he had all those months with Pepper, appearing to be on top of the world. After all, his powers of persuasion had always been his strong suit. He’d have to convince her to let him go.

It was time to put on his mask – not his Iron Man mask, but the mask that made him appear sane to other people.

Killian’s footsteps paused close to where the door must be. Right – he was still here. Tony had been so focused on his plan of escape that he’d completely forgotten about him – and the disgusting way he’d been all over him. He fought the urge to make a face, willing the memory away.

The next thing Killian said though before the door closed behind him, leaving him alone with Maya, caused an uncontrollable shudder to course through his body. And in that moment Tony knew that this threat was far from over – the adrenaline kicked in, his fists unknowingly clenching, resolving to not only save Pepper, but save himself, too. Because he wasn’t going to sit idly by as Killian humiliated and destroyed him. He was going to do anything to prevent that from happening.

“Oh and Tony… of course we’re going to pretend like all this never happened, but you can’t fool me. I know you’ve heard every single word I said. Though I think it’s _adorable_ that you’d just let me have my way with you. It’s a… thing to remember.”


End file.
